Rain
by momoji.leaf
Summary: akibat hujan dan Geosmin, Jaehyun yang nerd mengetahui bagaimana terjadinya reaksi kimia cinta diotaknya./FF sains/Jaehyun/Taeyong/JaeYong


**Rain**

 **Jung Jaehyun X Lee Taeyong**

 **NCT belong to GOD and SM entertainment**

 **Cerita hanya delusi penulis~**

* * *

Jaehyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan wajahnya terlihat terkejut, ketika mendapatkan seorang _namja_ kini berada tepat didepannya, di lobi kampusnya, bukan karena _namja_ itu berada disini di jam-jam yang tidak normal karena bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah mahasiswa kimia yang biasa disebut dengan mahasiswa yang hidupnya di _laboratorium_ dan pulang pada jam 10 malam bukan merupakan hal yang luar biasa.

Dia berjalan perlahan mendekati _namja_ walau ketika telah sedikit dekat, Jaehyun memberhentikan langkahnya tak berani terlalu dekat dengan orang yang tidak dikenal, Jaehyun yakin _namja_ dengan surai berwarna _blond_ itu sangat asing dimatanya. Seingatnya tak ada anak MIPA yang memiliki wajah _super_ tampan, _jawline_ yang tajam dan mata yang bulat berbinar itu.

Dia terlihat memainkan rintik-rintik hujan yang jatuh dari atap gedung, senyum cantiknya terlihat mengembang diwajahnya.

"Oh?" Dia tersentak ketika menoleh mendapati Jaehyun yang kini tengah memperhatikannya.

Jaehyun menganggukkan kepalanya, seolah meminta maaf karena membuat sosok yang lebih kecil itu terkejut karenanya.

"Kukira tak ada orang di kampus ini." Yang lebih kecil terkekeh perlahan, tanpa memindahkan tangannya.

"Kalau untuk mahasiswa MIPA, ini masih jam aktif. Ehmm.." Jaehyun membenarkan letak kacamatanya, kini dia memasang wajah bingung, seolah tahu, _namja_ didepannya ini tersenyum kecil.

"Taeyong. Kau bisa memanggilku Taeyong. Dan kau?"

"Jaehyun." Jaehyun mensejajarkan tubuhnya dan kini menatap arah yang sama dengan Taeyong, menatap runtuhan hujan yang sangat jelas. "Kupikirkan kau bukan dari fakultas Mipa, mengingatkan karena kau tak tahu jam aktif disini dan aku sama sekali tidak familiar dengan wajahmu."

Taeyong membalikkan kepalanya sekali lagi dan tersenyum. "Aku mahasiswa Ekonomi. Aku terjebak hujan disini."

Jaehyun mengangguk perlahan, lalu kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Dia tak tahu ingin mengatakan apa lagi, sebagai anak _nerd_ yang hidup didalam _laboratorium_ , Jaehyun tak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia kecuali _chemistry world_ , jadi apa yang harus dia katakan.

"Aku selalu suka 'bau tanah'." Jaehyun membulatkan matanya, dia mendongak menatap Taeyong yang terlihat menutup matanya dan menarik napas dengan sangat lama, senyum terukir ketika dia membuangnya.

" _Geosmin_."

"Uh?" Taeyong memandang Jaehyun dengan tak mengerti.

"Bau tanah yang kau bilang itu adalah aroma yang didapat dari _Geosmin_. _Geosmin_ berkontribusi memberikan aroma yang tercium saat hujan setelah cuaca terik. _Geosmin_ diproduksi oleh _Actinobacteria."_

Taeyong membalikkan badannya, sepenuhnya menatap Jaehyun. "Apa kau selalu mengaitkan semuanya pada _chemistry_?"

"Tentu saja. Semua yang ada di kita dan disekitar kita adalah _chemistry_. Tubuhmu, pohon-pohon disekitarmu dan udara disekitarmu adalah _chemistry_." Taeyong berjalan mendekat, menatap Jaehyun dengan sebuah senyuman seringaidiwajahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan _love_?" Jaehyun sempat terkejut, matanya terus mengawasi gerak-gerik Taeyong.

" _Love_ adalah reaksi dari senyawa-senyawa diotak kit ." Jaehyun tersentak, kedua tangan kini melingkar dilehernya, mata bulat indahnya itu yang baru Jaehyun sadari, menatap ke dalam matanya. Taeyong bergerak cepat, mempersempit jarak tubuh mereka dan mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Jaehyun. Cukup lama dan dalam walau Jaehyun kini terkejut, tetapi Taeyong cukup senang karena Jaehyun sama sekali tidak mendorongnya untuk pergi.

"Jadi?" Taeyong menjauhkan bibirnya setelah beberapa lama. "Apa diotakmu sekarang terjadi reaksi-reaksi senyawa _chemistry_ itu?"

Jaehyun mengedipkan matanya beberapa lama, dia terlihat sedikit _blank_.

 _Oxytocin, Pheromones,_ dan _Norepinepherine*_ seolah berjalan-jalan diotaknya.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

* : Senyawa-senyawa yang menurut para ahli bertanggung jawab atas _love_.

P.S :

Wkwkwkwk, aku datang dengan FF+sains, ini akibat si _Geosmin_ yang jalan-jalan di TLku.

btw aku juga bakalan post ini di wattpad. usernamenya juga sama *nggak nanya* jadi klo ada yang mau follow silahkan *promosi*


End file.
